Welcome Home
by KaiyoMiyaki
Summary: When an old friend returns to Konoha, Naruto finds that he's missed her more that normal :D NaruOC Future Lemons.
1. I'm Back

Chapter 1

As I walked through the gates of Konoha, I couldn't see a difference. It had been almost six years since I had been here but I knew something had changed. Then I realized. Everything was different. All of the children that were running around were different kids and the Academy had been refinished. The kids I grew up learning and playing with, were now sensei. Teaching a whole new generation. I walked past a little boy and almost had a heart attack.

"You must be a Nara." He smiled up at me and nodded.

"You know the Nara's?" He asked bored.

"She knew your father, what was it six years ago?" I looked up and saw my old friend Shikamaru walking towards us. "How have you been?" He pulled me into a hug.

"Pretty good you?

"I'm good. Got married a few years ago and had little Shikaku here." He held up his left had to show me his wedding band.

"Who's his mom?"

"Me." Temari said walking down the road behind him. I walked over to hug her.

"I have missed you guys so much." I said.

"So what do you know?" Temari said going into her own Gossipy self.

"You and Shikamaru got married and had Shikaku. That's it."

"Okay, So Ino and Chouji got married about a month ago and they are expecting their first baby. Neji and Tenten are still dating but no ring yet. Sakura and Sasuke have been married about a year now. Umm... Shino's still alone, well he has his bugs and that's about it."

"What about Naruto, Kiba and Hinata?" I asked.

"Oh, Um well. Hinata and Naruto were together when you left right?" I nodded. "Well, About five years ago she left him for Kiba. He was heartbroken for about a year, barely ever left the house."

"Wow. I have missed so much." She laughed.

"Yeah but now you're back and you can keep up with everything. You are back to stay right?"

"Yeah. I have no place else to go."

"What about your parents house?"

"That's why I'm here. They passed away not too long ago."

"I'm sorry." Shikamaru said.

"Everyone leaves sometime."

"They were so young. You're only 23. they didn't even get to see you get married or have children. Right?" Temari grabbed my hand inspecting for a ring.

"No, No kids or husbands here." She smiled.

"They are in a better place now."

"Yeah."

"Well, everyone will want to know you're back so let's go." She grabbed my hand and dragged me along the road. At about twenty feet I pulled away.

"Temari, do you know where Naruto might be right now?" She nodded.

"Ichiraku Ramen. Like always." Shikamaru mumbled. I smiled.

"I'll catch up with you later okay. I want to go see him." They nodded. I ran off in the opposite direction to Ichiraku Ramen. As I ran I thought of Naruto and all the good times we had together. I turned a corner and skidded to a stop. About halfway down the road was a large white dog. It had to be Akamaru. I put one finger up to my lips and shushed him. He started panting to indicate he understood. I walked up to the open window and peeked inside. Kiba was sitting at the table right inside the window with chouji right across from him chomping on some ribs. I smiled. The window was open slightly so I slipped down so that I was sitting with my face right near the opening.

"How much is that dogboy in the window. The one with the hungry best friend. How much is that dogboy in the window the one I missed so dearly." I sang. He sat up straight smiling toward the opening as I stood up straight.

"Kaiyo Miyaki. I Haven't seen you in almost six years." I smiled and walked in the door sitting down next to him. He wrapped his arm around me. "Where have you been." Chouji looked up from his food and smiled at me.

"Oh you know, here, there, everywhere."

"And you couldn't stop by occasionally."

"Well, We were planning to come back to Konoha right before my parents died. Then I had to set up everything with their funerals and I couldn't live in that house anymore I had to get out. So I came to the only place where I ever really felt loved."

"Who said we loved you? We just kept you around so we had something pretty to look at." I smiled.

"Right. Keep telling yourself that Kiba."

"Where you headed?" He asked.

"Ichiraku Ramen. I'm looking for Naruto."

"Well when you find him tell him I said hi." I nodded and stood up grabbing my bag off of the seat and swinging it onto my back.

I ran out of the restaurant and continued down the road until I saw the familiar Yellow flaps of Ichiraku Ramen. I slowed to a walk and walked into the shop wrapping my arms around the familiar yellow haired ninja.

"Hi, Naru-waru." His body tensed.

"Teuchi, Can you please tell me whose behind me?"

"She looks familiar but she hasn't been here in a long time, her hair is black and pulled into pigtails on the top of her head. She had bright green eyes and a beautiful smile." He smiled at me.

"What is she wearing?" Naruto said still stunned.

"Um... She's wearing a black shirt like Sai's and a black skirt with orange stripes. Her headband-"

"Is wrapped around her stomach." Naruto mumbled. He nodded. "Kai?" I nodded.

"I missed you the most." I whispered, squeezing him one more time I let go and slipped onto the stool next to him. "Miso ramen with extra pork." I told Teuchi smiling at Naruto. "You got me hooked on it."

"Kai." I looked at him. "Kai."

"Is that all you're going to say?" I asked turning to him. His mouth was hanging open and he wasn't moving. "Naruto?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face. "Naruto are you o-" My sentence was broken off by him wrapping his arms around me and almost throwing me off the stool.

"Kai! Where have you been? You left without even saying goodbye. I never got to see you. It's been almost six years." He yelled in his hyperactive tone.

"My parents made me go. I'm so sorry Naruto. I missed you so much and I so badly wanted to come back but they said that they didn't want to. So when they died about six months ago I decided to leave and come back here. I couldn't stay away from you guys any longer." He finally let go of me.

"Are you here to stay?"

"Yeah, I just have to find a place to live." I smiled.

"You can stay with me." He spurted out. He blushed. "If you want to that is."

"I would love to. Thanks so much Naruto." He pulled out his frog full of money and paid Teuchi. "You don't have to pay for me." He just hushed me.

"You must be exhausted." I nodded. "Well come on. You can rest while I run out for some stuff." He grabbed my hand and pulled me from the shop and down the road to his house. It wasn't even a minute before we were at his door. Smart decision living that close to your favorite place. He unlocked the door and gestured for me to go inside. Surprisingly it wasn't that messy. Not like Naruto at all.

"Thank you for letting me stay here." I mumbled dropping my backpack near the door.

"Anything for my best friend." I smiled and walked over to sit on the couch. "You might as well just go lay down in my room and I'll wake you up when I get back."

"Okay." I mumbled grabbing my bag again and walking in the direction that he pointed.

"I'm locking the door I'll be back in an hour." He yelled and the door closed. I quickly stripped off my clothes and looked around for something to wear. I found one of his shirts. It was way too big on me. It came almost to my knees. Then I slid into his bed and was asleep in seconds.

"KAI! KAI! KAI OPEN THE DOOR!" I popped away and looked around momentarily forgetting where I was. Then I realized I was at Naruto's house and he was banging on the door. "I FORGOT MY KEY! LET ME IN!" I go up and ran to the door, swinging it open to find him standing there with four or five large brown bags blocking his view.

"Sorry." I yawned. "I was out like a light." I stretched my arms back pushing my shoulder blades together and making my back pop.

"It's okay. So I guess you were sleeping." He put the bags down on the counter and turned to me. He paused for a second leaned back against the counter and surveyed me with his hand stroking his chin gently. "Is that mine?" He asked pointing to the shirt.

"Yeah, I didn't have anything to wear so I stole it. I didn't want you walking in to find me naked in your bed. That would be awkward." The truth was anything but what I was telling him. I loved Naruto with all of my heart and soul, and I don't mean like a sister. He was every reason for me to come back to Konoha, and when I heard that he wasn't with Hinata anymore my heart flew.

"Yeah." He laughed and brought one hand up to rub the back of his neck. Then he smiled and turned around rummaging through the bags. "I got you these." He said turning around. In his hand was a bag of gummy bears. My favorite candy. "They're your favorite right?" I nodded. "I even pulled out all of the green ones because I know you don't like them." I smiled.

"You're the best." I said walking the short space to hug him. His arms wrapped around me and his cheek pressed against me. I breathed in the scent of him. Which I had to admit smelled a heck of a lot better then it did six years ago.

"I'm glad you're back." He mumbled into my hair. I pushed him away and walked towards his room with him close behind me. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to bed. Are you coming?" He shrugged.

"I should probably put the stuff away, but I'll be right back." I nodded and climbed into his bed for the second time that day. Within a minute he was back. "Do you want me to sleep on the couch?" He asked. I shook my head putting my hands out in front of me for him to grab.

"I want you to sleep right here." He kicked off his shoes and slid off his shirt before grabbing my hands and pulling himself next to me. I curled up in a ball and faced away from him to prevent it from getting awkward really fast. He ruined it by putting his arm over me. "Naruto?" I asked but he was already snoring.

I woke up the next morning to Naruto's big blue eyes staring down at me. I smiled and blinked out the sun. I went to talk but he put a finger to my mouth and shook his head. Then he slowly wrapped his arms around me and slid out of the bed, dragging me with him. He pushed me behind him and grabbed a kunai off of his dresser. Suddenly understanding I wrapped my arms around his but he pulled it out and walked toward the door. He pushed it open slowly peeking out. Then suddenly he was gone. There were a few second of silence and then a loud scream.

"Naruto!" I yelled, running after him. I ran out of the room to find him sitting on top of Sasuke with his kunai at the ready.

"Get off of me you loser." Sasuke grumbled.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked him.

"I heard that Kai was back but no one had seen her after she left Kiba and Chouji. I figured she must be with you." He turned to me. "Kai." He said getting up and pulling me into a hug. "It's been so long. Why aren't you wearing pants?" Just like Sasuke to mention that.

"I was sleeping." I mumbled.

"With no pants on? In Naruto's room?" I nodded and bit my lip. "I did that once, never again, worst decision ever." I laughed.

"How did you hear that I was back?" I asked him.

"Temari told all the girls. Sakura told me last night. I wanted to come by then but she wouldn't let me. Something about giving you guys privacy." I blushed and looked down.

"Well, you saw her now get out." Naruto growled.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just...I...Never mind." He turned and walked toward the bathroom.

"What did you do to him?" Sasuke asked me.

"Nothing. We just slept and then you woke us up." He laughed. "Congrats on the marriage by the way."

"Thanks." He mumbled. "Well I should get going."

"It was great seeing you. I missed you." I said hugging him one more time before he left. As soon as the door closed I was at the bathroom door. "Naruto are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He mumbled.

"Yeah okay, I've know you too long to believe that. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." He said opening the door. I had been siting on the floor with my back against the door so when he opened it I fell backward, my head landing on his foot.

"Hi." I giggled. He looked down at me with a grumpy face that quickly turned into a big grin.

"Hey, let's go back to bed."

His hand reached down to grab mine but I denied him getting up and running away. He laughed and followed me as I ran around the couch and though the kitchen. When I hit the hallway I turned running towards his room. He jumped out at the other end of the hallway about six inches in front of his bedroom door. I skidded to a stop and turned going the other way, but my little pause caused him to catch up with me. Somehow we ended up in a pile on the floor outside of his room. He had me pinned underneath him, his hands were securing my wrists to the floor on either side of my head. our eyes locked momentarily and we both stopped laughing. For some reason it wasn't funny anymore. It was just weird. Suddenly he was off of me and standing in the doorway to his bedroom.

"Naruto?" He looked down at me.

"What?"

"Never mind." I mumbled getting up and walking past him into his room. I climbed back into his bad and curled up in a ball. He crawled in next to me letting out a heavy sigh. I pretended I was asleep.

"Kai?" I didn't answer closing my eyes. "Kai are you awake?" When I didn't answer he rolled me over pulling me up onto his chest. His lips pressed against my forehead. "I love you Kai."

* * *

**Authors Note: I have a little more of a new chapter. Working on it later it should be up by next Friday. Then I'm on Spring Break so there will be a lot more.**

**I know that it gets confusing. Kaiyo=Kai. Same person Kai is her nickname. Kai is pronounced like Sai. Just in case you were wondering.**

**What do you think?**

**Review? **


	2. Getting Settled

**AN: All of the things in _Italics_ are what she's thinking I guess that's pretty self explanitory. :D **

**Thanks to the people that read and reviewed. Keep doing that. I like it. This is kind of short but only because I will have at least 2 more chapters in the next 4 days I promise. **

* * *

Chapter 2

My heart was jumping in my throat and I knew he could feel it, but I still didn't move. I couldn't. My body wouldn't react. I didn't want it to. Here snuggled against his chest was the perfect place.

Yes, Naruto was hyper and yes, sometimes he got annoying, but when it came down to it Naruto was the best guy anyone could ever have as a friend. He was caring, Nice, funny, and if I may say so myself, quite adorable. I felt his heart beating under my right ear. I was thinking about how big that heart was when he sighed and rolled toward me. He wrapped his other arm around me and I wiggled like a worm placing my head under his chin. After about ten minutes, I knew he was asleep.

"I love you too Naruto." I whispered, pulling myself up to press my lips to his cheek. His eyes popped open.

"What are you doing?"

"I was kissing your cheek." He laughed.

"You're cute." He kissed my forehead.

"I know."

He grabbed my hand and stood up dragging me out of his bed with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"I can't sleep. Let's eat some breakfast." I nodded and let him drag me into the kitchen. I watched him from the table as he heated water for tea and prepared miso soup. I put my cheek on the table and closed my eyes. In about a minute I felt Naruto's hand touch my shoulder. I got up and grabbed the cup of tea he had place on the table, I walked over and sat down on the couch.

"Naruto?" I mumbled.

"Mhmm...What it is?" He walked over and sat down beside me, ignoring the soup that was sitting on the stove. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"I have no clothes." He laughed.

"We'll find you something. Hinata must have left something here once." I sighed.

"You still love her don't you?" I asked.

"I thought I did. Then this new girl appeared out of nowhere and I realized that I don't love her anymore."

"Who's the new girl?" I asked looking at him. _Me, I know it's me he said he loved me last night, or did he just mean like friends. _

"Oh, you know just some girl." He winked at me. I decided to let it go knowing that he wouldn't hide his feelings for long. He unhooked his fingers from mine and wrapped his arm around me. I felt his chin hit my head and he breathed deeply underneath me. "You smell."

"Thanks." I laughed.

"Well, you have been walking for like how long?"

"A while."

"So you see. You smell bad. Go take a shower." I slapped his chest and stood up, flashing him my butt in the process.

"You see, I would but... I have no clothes."

"So. Walk around naked." I laughed, and he blushed. "Go grab something out of my room." He nodded towards his bedroom door.

"What about underwear?" He shrugged.

"Go commando." I laughed again.

"Okay." His face turned bright red at the thought of me wearing no underwear. I let go of his hands and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and let it heat up as I went on the search for clothes. I walked into his room and opened the closet door. I found a pair of his jeans that weren't too big on me and a white tank top that he must have worn when he was younger. I grabbed my bra out of my bag and opened his top drawer. I found a pair of his boxers and slipped them under his shirt. Then I walked out of his room and into his chest.

"When did you get so short?" I smiled.

"The question is when did you get so tall?" He laughed.

"I missed you, and your snappy comebacks." I slid past him and walked to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror after undressing and noticed that small round white mark that I hated so much. It only showed how much more I hated my dad.

*****

_"Ami! What the hell is taking so long?" My father yelled from the kitchen._

_ "I'm here. Sorry." My mom said quickly, she placed a plate of food in front of my father._

_ "Hurry up next time." I wanted to defend my mother but I knew if I did that he would only turn on me. "You." He said pointing at me. "Help her next time, god you're so useless." _

_ "I am not." I argued under my breath._

_ "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" He yelled getting up and knocking his soup all over the floor. My mom gasped but didn't say anything knowing that if she did it would only get worse. He picked me up by my arm and threw me across the room. I smacked into the wall and slid to the ground. I felt my ribs cracking and I knew I would have to have my mother heal them later. He was relentless coming towards me with a fist raised. _

_ "Please." I whimpered trying not to anger him more._

_ "You should have thought about that before you dared speak up to me. He light a cigarette and took a drag on it before pressing it to my exposed chest right above my left breast. I didn't scream but I did let a tear or two slip down my face. "Stop crying, Kaiyo. You're a failure to this family, Kaiyo." He kept repeating my name. I knew that he was using it against me. "Kaiyo. Go to your room. Kaiyo"_

_*****_

"Kaiyo? Are you okay in there?" I snapped out of my flashback looking towards the door. I walked over and opened it just enough to stick my face out.

"Yeah."

"Why are you crying?" I reached up touching my face. I didn't realize I had been crying.

"Oh, It's nothing. I'm fine." His brow furrowed knowing that I was lying.

"Alright." I said skeptically.

"I'll be out in a minute." I turned closing the door and hopped into the hot shower. Feeling the heat run over my body after so long was amazing. I scrubbed my hair letting it brush against my shoulders. After a few minutes I stepped out wrapping myself in one of his huge towels. I dried my hair but left it down instead of pulling it up into my usual two pigtails. I got dressed sliding into his clothes. they were huge on my tiny frame and made me look smaller than my normal 5'1", 102 pounds. I stepped out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam.

He looked up from the book he was reading. "Not gonna lie. You in my clothes is kinda hot." He laughed.

"Keep it in your pants." I told him. He shrugged.

"It's been a long time." I shuddered at the thought of him and Hinata.

"How long?"

"How old am I now?" I felt my mouth fall open.

"No way. You're a virgin?" I asked running over to pound on the couch next to him.

"Yeah." He mumbled blushing.

"Oh don't be embarrassed I am too. I just never thought that you..." I stopped suddenly. It seemed like maybe it had gotten too awkward. Thankfully someone knocked on the door at that exact moment. _Thank you mysterious visitor. _

"Come in!" Naruto yelled. The door opened and I saw a flash of pink before I was attacked.

"KAIYO!" Sakura yelled in my ear.

"SAKURA!" I yelled back sarcastically.

"Ohmigosh, Imissedyousomuch." She let out all in one word.

"I missed you too." She let go sitting back and breathing.

"How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Temari told me everything. Ohmigosh. I'm so glad you're back. I am so excited."

"Calm down. I'm here for good. You don't need to talk so fast." I noticed Naruto had disappeared. I looked around trying to find him, when I didn't see him anywhere I leaned closer to her. "When did Naruto get so hot?" I whisper-yelled.

"Um...He didn't, he's always been that ugly. Why do you like him?" I shrugged and her mouth fell open. Slowly a smile formed on her face. "Ohmigosh you do!" I clasped my hand over her mouth and shushed her.

"You do what?" I heard Naruto ask from behind me. I turned to see him shirtless, water still dripping from his hair onto his shoulders and sliding down over his abs. I swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Um...Nothing...just...ah...um...yeah." I couldn't breathe straight let alone talk.

"We were talking about shopping later. She needs clothes if she's going to stay here." I turned and mouthed a thank you to her. "Breathe" She mouthed back.

"Oh, cool." He turned to walk back into the bathroom dropping his towel on the floor.

"So, I'm gonna go." Sakura mumbled. "Get him while he's in the bathroom." she whispered to me. I elbowed her and she winked. "Bye Naruto!" She yelled.

"Bye!" He yelled back. I bit my lip and walked into the bathroom. He was turned towards the shower so I jumped up on the counter. He turned around and jumped. "Don't do that to me. I almost just killed you." I smiled.

"You couldn't kill me." He laughed.

"You're too pretty to kill." He blushed again looking down. I reached out and slid a finger under his chin. I liked being able to look him straight in the eye. I pulled him towards me and suddenly got a burst of confidence. Without thinking I squeezed my eyes shut and pushed my lips against his.


	3. Gleefullness

**AN: There is a little lemony goodness in this. Not anything Major but It will be soon very soon. :D Why do the girls have to be so annoying? **

**Who likes Glee??**

* * *

Chapter 3

"AHHHHH!"

"What??" He screamed as I jumped over the couch and flicked on the T.V.

"Glee! Glee!"

"Glee?" He sat down next to me.

"Yes, Glee the television show. It's on and I am missing it." I found the channel and settled into the couch as Finn's voice floated out over the living room.

"What-"

"Shhh! Finn is singing." I reprimanded him.

"Who's-?" He tried to ask again.

"Just shut up until a commercial." He nodded and wrapped an arm around me. After about a minute a commercial about cars popped up on the screen.

"Can I talk now?" I nodded. "Good. What is Glee?"

"Glee is the greatest television show in the world right now. It's the story of a high school glee club that has all these problems with like relationships and stuff. One girl is pregnant and another is dating a guy from their rival. The cheerleading coach is trying to break up the group and it's amazing." I explained.

"Aha. I see." He turned his head to look at me funny.

"What?" I laughed. He shook his head and chuckled.

"You're nuts." He leaned over and kissed my head.

Kissing him that morning had been a good thing. He didn't push me away or run like I had predicted. Instead he just looked at me and smiled. We didn't ask each other out or run into the bedroom and start going at it or anything but we just looked at each other. His eyes softened and we left to go shopping. Since then we have been holding hands and all the stuff a couple would do without actually admitting that we love each other.

"What?" I had hear him talking but I was replaying the days events in my head.

"I said. This show is really stupid."

"I don't insult your television shows." I growled.

"I don't watch crappy shows."

"You always do this." I yelled getting off the couch. "All the years I've know you. You always insult me and the things I do." He got off the couch and stood in front of me. "You make everyone that loves you feel like crap and you wreck ever good thing you've ever had in your life. I wish you would just-" He stopped me by slamming his lips onto mine. "Then you do stupid crap like that to try and make up for it." I stopped looking up into his bright blue eyes. I realized that his hands had found their way to my hips and I blushed at the fact that he was touching me. His lips found mine again and I jumped at his suddenness.

"I...I Love you." He blinked a couple of times. "I know that this is really fast and that you probably don't feel the same way about me but, I love you. You're the one for me. I don't care if you don't feel the same way. I do and always will love you." I felt a tear slide down my cheek. "Kai, don't cry. I'm sorry. I'll um... I guess I'll go." I felt his hands leave my hips and he turned to go. I grabbed his arm.

"That, was by far the sweetest thing I have ever heard in my entire life." I jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around him.

"Whoa." He gasped almost falling over taking me with him. I grabbed his cheeks and pulled his lips to mine. "Go out with me because I love you."

"Naruto Uzumaki, you're an idiot and a psychopath sometimes but I love you too." He smiled and spun in a circle almost dropping me in the process.

"I'm taking that as a yes."

"Of course." He pressed his lips to mine one more time.

"Let's do something."

"Like what?" I asked jumping off of him and plopping back down on the couch.

"Let's play jungle monkey." I smiled.

"We haven't played that game since we were six."

"So more of a reason to play."

"I don't know. You always cheat." He laughed.

"I won't I promise."

"Okay. You're it!" I yelled getting off the couch and running to hide. Jungle monkey was a game that we had come up with when we were younger. The point was to hide and not get caught. One person hid while the other looked kind of like hide and seek, but if someone yells "Jungle monkey, jungle monkey screech." the person hiding has to make monkey sounds. If you're found you have to run and try not to get tagged. So I ran down the hallway to his room and climbed into the closet. I locked my legs around one of the bars inside and pulled myself up so that I was hanging like a monkey. Then I tried to hide my chakra.

I heard Naruto moving through the house obviously looking for my chakra and when he couldn't he finally made me call. I did and I automatically heard him running towards his room. He burst through the door just as I unhooked myself from the bar. I ran to the right going around him but his arm span was a lot longer than I remembered. His left arm shot out wrapping around my waist and pulling me into him.

"Gotcha." I kicked and screamed against his hold but I had also underestimated his strength. I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon so I relaxed against him. "Giving up?" I nodded. "That's not like you Kai. Normally you would inflict pain or bodily harm on me."

"I couldn't hurt you now."

"What do you mean?"

"We're dating now, so I don't know. I couldn't hurt you, I don't have it in me." He grinned maniacally.

"What is that look for. Naruto, what are you doing?" I slowly backed up from him. He licked his lips and continued to walk towards me slowly. I felt the wall against my back and I knew that I had no way out. He pressed himself up against me and breathed out against my ear.

"You're in trouble now."

"What did I do?" I gasped.

"That doesn't matter anymore." I felt hit breath on my neck and shivered. "What's the matter, too close for you?" I swallowed hard.

"What are you do...OH!" He pressed his lips to my neck and sucked lightly. "Naruto stop."

"Make me." He mumbled against my skin.

"Seriously stop." I grumbled, I squirmed against the wall. "Naruto!" I placed my hands against his ribcage and pushed him backwards with a fistful of chakra. He stumbled and landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"OW!" I ran over to him and dropped to the ground.

"Are you okay, I'm sorry. Ohmigosh. Wait why are you laughing?"

"You just sounded like Sakura." He started laughing harder.

"I did didn't I." I started laughing too. I fell backwards beside him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Aww...You guys are too cute." I looked up to see Tenten standing in the doorway.

"Tenten!" I yelled getting up.

"Kai!"

"Tenten!"  "Kai!"

"Naruto!" He shot in. I laughed.

"So are you dating now?" She asked as I helped Naruto get up off the floor.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Aww... That's so adorable. I knew you guys would end up together in the end." She gave me one of those big happy grins that you get when you've done something really good. I nodded and wrapped my arms around Naruto. He walked into the kitchen dragging me with him. He sat down in the chair and I continued to hold on to him as Tenten sat down across from us. "Where have you been?" She asked me.

"My parents are douches."

"I know. Did I interrupt something when I came in?" I shook my head.

"No of course not, We were playing Jungle Monkey." She laughed.

"Neji and I still play that sometimes, just we play it in bed." Naruto blushed, and I giggled.

"Oh my god, Tenten that is way too much information." She smiled.

"Speaking of Neji... I should probably get home. I left him alone wth food on the stove." I let go of Naruto and walked over to her she reached down to hug me. "When did you get so short?"

"I didn't you all got tall." I laughed.

"See you later Naruto." She waved as she waked out the door.

"You really need to get a lock for your door." I told him as I closed it behind her.

"I have one I just don't use it." I looked down and turned the tiny lock. Then I turned to him and smiled.

"It's time for revenge." His eyes widened and he got up and ran for his bedroom. I got there at the exact moment her was closing the door and got in the way just in time.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked as I closed and locked his bedroom door too.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He smirked and climbed onto his bed looking at me. I walked over and climbed on top of him.

"What are you doing?" His eyes widened again.

"It's time for you to get a taste of your own medicine." I licked my lips and tightened my legs. He swallowed and I took the advantage to lean forward and press my lips to his adams apple.

"Oh god, Kai!" I moved my lips south hitting his collar. I pulled on the shirt to let him know I wanted it off. He looked at me confused.

"Off."

"What?"

"Off. Now." His faced brightened with understanding and he sat up pulling his shirt over his head. I watched the muscles in his chest tighten at my gaze. He grabbed my hands and pulled me down against him.

"You're Beautiful." I smiled up at him and pressed my lips to his. "Go to sleep."

"Okay." I mumbled feeling my body slide into a deep sleep against his chest. His eyes closed and his grip on me loosened as he drifted off to sleep as well. Then someone knocked on the door.

*****

It wasn't really a knock more of a banging and screaming. I jumped out of bed to go get it and heard him moan.

"Don't go."

"I have to." I said dragging my hand out of his.

"KAI, NARUTO! OPEN THIS DOOR I SWEAR TO GOD! NARUTO IF YOU'RE TAKING HER VIR- oh hey." She smiled as I whipped open the door. "I missed you." She hugged me.

"I hate you Ino." I mumbled.

"Why? Did I interrupt something?" He eyes widened and she nudged me.

"No. We were just sleeping."

"Sakura said she had to tell me something but she didn't have time she had to go to work. then tenten stopped by and told me. How? When?"

"It just happened and today." She smiled.

"You're exhausted."

"Mhmm." I moaned.

"Lots of hard work today?" She winked.

"Is everything sex with you?" I asked.

"Yes!" Naruto yelled from the room. "Come back. I'm cold and you were really warm!" Ino giggled.

"Well, I'll leave, but we are talking about this tomorrow." I sighed.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." I closed the door behind her and dead bolted it. Then I ran back to his room.

"Come here." He held his hands out to me.

"No. I need to get out of my clothes." His eyes popped open.

"I'm okay with that too." I slapped him and looked for something to wear. I found the shirt he had discarded earlier. I slipped off my shirt and pulled his over my head. Then I pulled off my skirt. I unclasped my bra and slid it off under the shirt. "That's a cool trick. Do you think I can do it with my teeth?" I laughed.

"Probably." I mumbled climbing back in beside him. His arms wrapped around me again.

"I missed your warmth."

"I was gone for two minutes." I giggled.

"No you were gone for six years." I kissed him and slid back into that deep sleep for the night.


End file.
